Second Chance
by keroro.r.kero
Summary: Hanya karena jatuh dari tangga di rumahnya, Sungmin mengalami kejadian yang aneh/ "2012? Yang benar saja!"/ Dia mendapatkan kesempatan kedua, seperti apa yang dia tulis dalam buku hariannya/'Tuhan, aku mohon beri aku kesempatan untuk kembali ke masa itu.'/ Sungmin ingin memperbaiki sesuatu. Apakah itu?/ A Sungmin story with Kyuhyun, Ryewook, Kibum, n more/ GS/ Short chap.
1. Chapter 1

**Second Chance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sungmin**

 **Kyuhyun**

 **Ryeowook**

 **Kibum**

 **dll**

 **GS**

 **Typo(s)**

 **ps : cerita ini abal dan ga masuk akal, jadi bacanya ga usah pake nalar karna ga bakal ketemu penalarannya. Cukup ikuti kisahnya. KyuMin inside.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku pulang.."

Gadis manis itu, Lee Sungmin, memasuki rumah sederhananya. Ya, rumah itu tak terlalu besar, hanya dihuni oleh dirinya beserta ibu dan kakak lelakinya.

"Kau sudah pulang, nak. Kenapa hingga larut? Apa sudah makan?"

Kepulangannya disambut hangat oleh sang ibu. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 08.45 malam ketika Sungmin sampai di rumah, sudah lebih dari waktu seharusnya gadis itu pulang. Jadi wajar jika sang ibu bertanya apakah anak gadisnya sudah mengisi perutnya atau belum.

"Sudah, eomma. Tadi aku pergi dengan Ryeowook dan Kibum setelah pulang kantor. Maaf aku tidak menghubungi eomma."

"Eoh ya sudah, tidak apa apa. Eomma pikir kau pergi dengan Kyuhyun."

"Tidak, eomma. Kyuhyun sedang di luar kota hingga akhir pekan ini. Apa oppa sudah pulang?"

"Oppamu sudah di kamarnya. Kalau begitu lebih baik kau istirahat. Eomma juga sudah mengantuk."

"Ne, eomma. Selamat malam."

Sungmin memberikan kecupan pada kedua pipi ibunya. Lalu menyusuri anak tangga menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

 **Sungmin pov**

Hai namaku Lee Sungmin. Aku bungsu dari dua bersaudara. Aku punya seorang kakak laki – laki, Lee Donghae. Dan wanita paruh baya tadi adalah ibuku.

Aku baru saja pulang kerja. Tidak. Lebih tepatnya, aku baru saja pulang setelah menghabiskan sedikit waktu selepas bekerja dengan kedua sahabatku, yang juga rekan kerjaku.

Aku bekerja sebagai seorang ticketing stuff di sebuah biro perjalanan wisata yang eum..cukup besar. Pekerjaan ini bisa dibilang gampang gampang susah. Tak jarang menguras pikiran dan emosi. Menguras pikiran ketika kau harus menyusun jadwal perjalanan seseorang dengan tepat. Padahal ada banyak client yang harus di pantau jadwal perjalanannya. Jika lengah, bisa saja terjadi kesalahan. Dan menguras emosi. Kau harus bersabar menghadapi mereka yang tidak jarang merubah jadwal yang telah disusun, mengharuskan mu untuk merubah reservasi dan menyesuaikan dengan kegiatan mereka. Belum lagi jika terjadi keterlambatan penerbangan atau bahkan pembatalan. Tentu saja itu sudah bukan menjadi wewenang kami sebagai agen perjalanan. Tetapi masih banyak orang yang tidak paham. Seperti hari ini, seorang client memarahiku habis – habisan karena penerbangannya dibatalkan dan ditunda di hari berikutnya. Hingga membuatnya gagal menghadiri wisuda anaknya. Itu bukan kesalahanku, tapi orang itu terus mengatakan bahwa aku tidak memberitahunya tentang pembatalan penerbangan itu. Dia menyalahkan aku yang telah membuatnya mengambil penerbangan di jam itu. Hei! Aku tidak tahu jika mereka akan membatalkan penerbangannya! Aku hanya melihatnya di sistem dan semua masih on schedule. Tapi lagi – lagi dia tak mau mengerti. Orang itu memang tak menuntut ganti rugi, tapi dia tak mau menggunakan jasa kami lagi. Bukan sedih, aku justru bernafas lega. Setidaknya client semacam itu berkurang dari daftar client ku. Kalian bertanya apa yang aku lakukan? Apa aku harus menangis? Tidak, ini sudah jadi hal wajar untukku. Aku hanya diam mendengarkan dia bicara. Dia tidak menerima penjelasanku jadi aku hanya bisa diam. Biarkan saja, hingga akhirnya dia lelah dan pergi. Setelah itu kedua sahabatku datang menghampiriku dan memberiku semangat hinggga mereka mengajakku sedikit bersenang – senang. Yang ku maksud adalah pergi makan. Begitulah kebiasaan kami jika merasa lelah dan kesal pada pekerjaan. Aku tak pernah takut berat badanku naik, toh Kyuhyun tak pernah protes akan hal itu.

Ah benar, Kyuhyun belum menghubungi hari ini. Aku sendiri juga lupa menghubungi karena terlalu disibukkan dengan pekerjaanku.

Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun. Adalah kekasihku. Dia seorang manager lapangan di sebuah perusahaan konstruksi. Aku bertemu dengannya juga karena pekerjaanku. Perusahaannya bekerjasama dengan tempatku bekerja. Kesibukannya yang mengharuskan dia mengunjungi lokasi proyek membuat kami sering berinteraksi. Awalnya hanya mengenai jadwal perjalanan hingga akhirnya kami merasa cocok satu sama lain. Aaahh untuk yang satu ini aku sangat bersyukur dengan pekerjaanku.

Aku mulai memasuki kamarku di lantai dua. Kamarku ini tak terlalu besar tapi sangat nyaman. Aku duduk di depan meja riasku. Tak terlalu banyak peralatan make up, karena aku sendiri tak terlalu pandai merias diri. Baru saja aku duduk, ponsel dalam tasku berdering. Panggilan video call dari Kyuhyun-ku. Kebiasaan kami jika tak bertemu seharian. Ku geser tombol hijau di layar ponselku setelah sebelumnya ku posisikan benda persegi panjang itu di depan wajahku.

"Yeoboseyo"

 _"_ _Yeoboseyo, chagiya."_

Kulihat dahinya berkerut. _Ada apa?_

 _"_ _Kau baru pulang, sayang?"_

Kyuhyun tahu? Ah! Bodoh kau, Lee Sungmin! Tentu saja dia tahu. Kau bahkan belum menghapus make up mu. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang sudah terliahat segar dengan rambut basahnya. Sepertinya baru selesai mandi.

"Eum..ne."

 _"_ _Kali ini ada apa? Eum..biar ku tebak. Kau kena marah lagi?"_

Aku mengangguk. Percuma mengelak. Kyuhyun seperti sudah sangat paham. Dia pernah bilang, dia bisa membaca ekspresi wajah seseorang. Dan dia sudah sangat hapal dengan setiap ekspresi wajahku.

 _"_ _Jika aku tak salah, ini kali ketiga kau kena marah dalam seminggu ini."_

"Ya, kau benar sekali, sayangku. Karena ini hari rabu, itu artinya setiap hari aku kena marah. Kau pintar sekali."

Sial! Dia sedang mengejek ku. Ku lihat dia tertawa di seberang sana.

"Berhenti tertawa atau ku akhiri video call kita."

 _"_ _Hei.. kelinci manisku tidak boleh marah. Baiklah baiklah.. maafkan aku. Jadi kenapa bisa kena marah? Kau tak fokus bekerja?"_

"Ne. Dan itu karena kau."

 _"_ _Naega wae?"_

"Iya. Itu karena aku tidak bertemu denganmu belakangan ini. Aku tidak melihatmu di sekitarku."

 _"_ _Tapi kita selalu melakukan video call jika tak bertemu."_

"Tapi tetap saja berbeda, Kyu."

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku, kebiasaanku jika sedang kesal. Ku lihat Kyuhyun justru terkekeh. Dia selalu bilang aku sangat lucu jika sedang merajuk.

"Kapan kau pulang, Kyu? Aku merindukanmu"

 _"_ _Akhir pekan aku pulang, sayang. Kau kan sudah tahu. Dan kau juga pasti sangat tahu bahwa aku lebih merindukanmu. Sekarang lebih baik kau istirahat. Sudah malam. Aku tak ingin kau kurang tidur. Nanti mata kelinci favoritku berubah jadi mata panda, aku tak suka."_

 _"_ _Yang terjadi hari ini biar jadi pelajaran. Besok harus lebih baik lagi, oke."_

Aku mengangguk patuh, seperti anak kecil yang sedang dinasihati. Kyuhyun memang lebih dewasa, mungkin karena usia kami yang terpaut tiga tahun. Dia yang lebih tua, itu sebabnya dia merasa harus bisa membimbingku.

 _"_ _Cha.. sekarang tidur ya sayangku. Mimpikan aku. Jalja. Saranghae."_

"Ne. Jalja, uri Kyunie. Na do saranghae."

Dan percakapan kami ditutup dengan ciuman jarak jauh.

Ku letakkan ponsel pintarku di atas meja rias, lalu aku mulai membersihkan sisa make up ku yang tentu saja tak terlalu tebal. Pandanganku tertuju pada sebuah pigura kecil di sisi kanan meja riasku. Itu adalah potret keluarga ku. Aku, Hae oppa, eomma dan appa. _Appa_

Appa sudah dipanggil Tuhan empat tahun yang lalu. Itu sebabnya kami hanya tinggal bertiga di rumah ini.

Appa pergi ketika aku baru mendapatkan pekerjaan. Setidaknya baru tiga bulan aku bekerja. Aku belum sempat membahagiakannya. Membelikan sesuatu yang appa suka. Aku bahkan belum sempat mengungkapkan betapa aku sangat mencintainya.

Kadang aku berpikir, bisakah aku mendapatkan kesempatan kedua? Hanya sekedar untuk mengatakan bahwa aku sangat menyayangi appa. Jujur saja, aku bukan anak yang cukup baik. Dulu aku sering membuat appa repot dengan tingkah lakuku, sifat manjaku, juga kekeraskepalaanku. Dan mungkin juga aku telah sering menyakiti hatinya. Aku sangat ingin meminta maaf pada appa.

Ku ambil sebuah buku harian dalam laci mejaku. Ku tuangkan perasaanku dalam buku itu. Tentang kerinduanku juga tentang penyesalanku. Ya, penyesalan. Setelah kepergian appa, ada segumpal penyesalan dalam hatiku. Perlahan air mata turun membasahi tulisanku. Akan selalu seperti ini jika aku mengingat appa.

 _'_ _Tuhan, aku mohon beri aku kesempatan untuk kembali ke masa itu. Aku ingin memperbaikinya. Aku ingin appa tahu bahwa aku sangat menyayanginya. Aku mohon, Tuhan.'_

Aku tak sanggup lagi hingga aku benar – benar terisak. Perlahan mataku terasa berat dan rasa nyaman seperti menyelimutiku. Aku pun terlelap.

.

.

.

 _Aku tak tahu di mana aku berada sekarang. Sejauh mataku memanda hanya hamparan padang rumput yang hijau. Sejuk. Itu yang dirasakan oleh paru – paruku ketika aku menghirup udara di sekitarku. Dan entah mengapa aku merasa nyaman berada di sini. Tunggu dulu. Bukankah ini tempat yang asing untuk ku. Lagi pula tak ada orang di sini selain aku. Seharusnya aku merasa panik. Bodoh kau, Lee Sungmin!._

 _Aku mulai menyusuri jalan setapak yang tak tahu akan berakhir di mana. Aku terus berjalan, rasa penasaranku belum terpuaskan. Hingga aku merasa ada seseorang yang menabrakku dari belakang._

 _"_ _Jeosonghamnida. Maaf, aku tidak memperhatikan jalanku."_

 _Aku tidak marah. Ternyata yang menabrakku adalah seorang gadis cilik yang begitu manis dan menggemaskan. Anak itu menunduk dalam. Sepertinya dia takut jika aku memarahinya._

 _"_ _Tak apa, jangan takut. Eonni tidak marah."_

 _Lalu perlahan dia mulai mengangkat kepalanya. Dia menatapku lalu tersenyum._

 _"_ _Eonni cantik."_

 _Astaga! Anak siapa ini? Kenapa meninggalkan gadis manis ini sendirian._

 _"_ _Terimakasih. Kau juga cantik, adik manis. Ngomong – ngomong, kau sendirian di sini? Di mana orangtuamu?"_

 _"_ _Aku bersama eomma. Eonni mau tidak mengantar ku ketempat eomma? Eomma ada di sebelah sana."_

 _Anak itu menunjuk sisi sebelah kanannya. Syukurlah dia tak sendirian._

 _"_ _Geurom. Ayo eonni antar ke tempat eomma."_

 _Gadis kecil itu menuntunku menuju tempat ibunya. Aku sedikit heran, bagaimana bisa dia hafal tempat seperti ini. Maksudku, di sini tak ada penunjuk jalan atau apa pun yang bisa dijadikan penunjuk jalan. Tak lama kami berjalan, aku melihat sebuah bangku taman, ada seseorang yang duduk di sana._

 _"_ _Itu eomma."_

 _Gadis kecil itu menunjuk pada orang yang duduk di bangku itu. Semakin mendekat, aku bisa melihat punggung orang itu._

 _"_ _Eomma."_

 _Dia melepas tautan tangan kami dan berlari menghampiri ibunya. Merasa dipanggil, wanita itu berdiri dan tersenyum menyambut putrinya. Ya Tuhan! Pantas saja gadis itu cantik, ibunya saja seperti dewi kayangan. Rambut sepunggungnya tergerai indah, kulitnya seputih susu, mata cantiknya, hidung lalu bibirnya.. sempurna. Dia memakai dress putih panjang, sama seperti yang dikenakan gadis cilik itu. Sebenarnya dress itu tidak terlihat mewah, tapi wanita itu terlihat begitu anggun mengenakannya. Sebagai sesama wanita, aku mengakui wanitu itu luar biasa cantiknya. Ah, kenapa aku malah mengagumi wanita itu -_-?_

 _"_ _Jiyoolie kemana saja? Eomma sudah menunggu Jiyool sejak tadi."_

 _Wanita itu sudah menyamakan tingginya dengan sang putri. Tangannya dengan terampil membenahi poni dan baju putrinya. Eoh.. jadi gadis cilik itu bernama Jiyool. Aku lupa menanyakan namanya. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan berbagai pertanyaan dalam kepalaku._

 _"_ _Jiyool bermain di sana, eomma. Lalu tidak sengaja bertemu dengan eonni itu."_

 _Jiyool menunjukku lalu si ibu juga menatapku dan tersenyum. Wanita itu berdiri dan menghampiriku dengan membawa Jiyool dalam gandengannya. Tiba – tiba aku merasa gugup._

 _"_ _Terimakasih telah mengantar uri Jiyool. Maaf telah merepotkan."_

 _"_ _Ah itu bukan apa – apa. Jangan sungkan."_

 _"_ _Nach sayang, sekarang ucapkan terimakasih pada Sungmin eonni."_

 _Apa? Tunggu sebentar. Aku yakin tidak salah dengar. Wanita itu menyebut namaku. Seingatku aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Jadi bagaimana mungkin wanita itu tahu namaku._

 _"_ _Aku tahu ini kau, Lee Sungmin-ssi."_

 _"_ _Ta – tapi aku… ba – bagaimana kau tau – "_

 _"_ _Ini bukan pertama kalinya kau menolongku, Sungmin-ssi. Jadi sebagai balasannya aku akan membantu mewujudkan keinginanmu yang kau tulis di buku harianmu."_

 _"_ _Ne?"_

 _Aku semakin tidak mengerti dengan situasi yang sedang ku hadapi. Wanita itu bahkan tahu tentang buku harianku!_

 _"_ _Dangsin.. nuguseyo?"_

 _Dia tak menjawab. Lagi lagi hanya tersenyum. Kali ini senyumnya benar – benar membuatku frustasi. Aku tak tahu berada di mana. Aku juga tak mengenal kedua orang itu. Lalu sekarang wanita itu seperti tahu tentang diriku. Oh God, ada apa sebenarnya ini?_

 _"_ _Sekali lagi terimakasih telah menolong kami, Sungmin-ssi. Sekarang kami harus pulang. Ayo sayang, kita pulang. Tapi sebelumnya kau harus berpamitan dulu pada Sungmin eonni."_

 _Pulang? Jika mereka pergi lalu aku bagaimana?_

 _"_ _Eonni, Jiyool pulang dulu ya. Terimakasih telah menolong Jiyool. Sungmin-eonni, annyeong!"_

 _Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa hingga aku membiarkan mereka pergi begitu saja. Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan? Tadi aku merasa lega karena ada orang yang bisa aku mintai penjelasan tentang tempat ini. Tapi sekarang mereka justru meninggalkan aku sendiri. Tuhan, bagaimana ini? Tiba – tiba aku merasa takut dan panik. Ku tarik kembali ucapanku, aku merasa tak nyaman berada di sini._

 _Di tengah – tengah kepanikanku, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang menarikku dari belakang. Aku ingin sekali berlari. Tapi jangankan berlari, untuk bertahun saja aku tak bisa. Sesuatu itu menarikku sangat kuat. Hingga aku pasrah dan membiarkan diriku tertarik olehnya._

.

.

.

"Hah hah hah. Ternyata cuma mimpi."

Aku terkesiap, terbangun dari tidur. Aku bersyukur itu hanya mimpi. Tapi… kenapa terasa begitu nyata? Wanita itu.. siapa dia?

Aku melihat ke sekitarku. Ternyata aku tertidur di depan meja riasku. Aku tidur sambil menggenggam buku harianku. Ku simpan kembali buku itu ke tempatnya.

"Akh tidur sambil duduk ternyata membuat badan sakit. Ugh."

Ku lirik jam dinding di salah satu sisi dinding kamarku. Pukul 12.20 tengah malam. Ternyata aku sudah tertidur cukup lama. Pantas badanku terasa sakit semua. Aku melakukan sedikit gerakan peregangan untuk mengurangi rasa pegal. Lalu aku keluar dari kamar. Kuarahkan kaki ku menuju dapur. Aku ingin membasahi kerongkonganku sebelum melanjutkan tidur cantikku. Baru sampai tengah tangga, sayup – sayup terdengar suara televisi menyala.

"Oppa belum tidur?"

Aku langsung bertanya pada Donghae oppa begitu aku selesai menuruni tangga. Pertanyaan yang tidak perlu dijawab itu ternyata mengagetkannya. Kkkkk dia lucu sekali jika sedang kaget.

"Kau mengagetkan oppa, Min! Kau sendiri kenapa belum tidur?"

Oppa justru balik bertanya dari pada menjawab pertanyaanku. Baiklah, aku tahu alasan oppa belum tidur.

"Aku haus. Jadi oppa rela begadang hanya untuk menonton mereka berebut satu bola, begitu?"

"Eeeei malam ini Chelsae yang bertanding, Min, jadi oppa tidak boleh melewatkannya. Darah biru sudah terlanjur mengalir dalam tubuh oppa, maka tak mungkin jika oppa tidak menonton mereka bertanding."

 _'_ _Huhf_. _Sepertinya kakakku sudah semakin gila.'_

Sebenarnya aku masih tidak mengerti dengan mereka yang suka menonton sepak bola. Kenapa mereka suka sekali menonton orang berlarian untuk berebut bola. Dan kakakku ini sepertinya sudah semakin tidak waras. Dia akan selalu begitu setiap kali Chalsae turun lapangan. Dia dengan bangganya menyebut dirinya _The Blues_ sejati – sebutan untuk fans Chalsae. Oppa pernah bilang sekarang sedang musim Liga Eropa. Itu artinya dia akan lebih sering begadang. Kadang dalam hati aku pernah berharap agar jagoannya itu kalah. Kkkkk aku terdengar seperti adik yang jahat, ya.

"Hyuk eonni tidak akan suka jika oppa begadang hanya untuk Chalsae."

"Itu sebabnya kau harus jadi adik yang manis dan baik. Jangan katakan pada Eunhyukie tentang ini, arraso?!"

Eunhyuk eonni adalah kekasih Hae oppa. Sama seperti ku, dia juga tak suka jika oppa sudah mulai menggilai jagoan sepak bolanya.

"Tentu aku akan menjadi adik yang manis. Jika aku mendapat sesuatu yang menyenangkan."

Setelah itu aku berlalu dari ruang tengah, menuju dapur. Aku masih bisa mendengar dia menggerutu tentang aku yang suka perhitungan. Biar saja, tak ada ruginya membuat perhitungan dengan kakakmu sendiri. Toh oppa tak akan menolak. Dia lebih memilih memberiku upah tutup mulut dari pada harus ribut dengan pacarnya. Wah kalau begitu sering – sering saja seperti ini, aku bisa mengambil keuntungan. Hahahaaa.

Aku kembali ke kamar melewati Hae oppa. Bisa ku lihat ekspresi tegang di wajah tampannya. Ya, asal kalian tahu, kakak ku itu tampan walaupun kadang dia bisa menjadi sangat cerewet seperti perempuan. Aku sudah sampai di depan pintu kamarku, namun ku urungkan. Aku lebih memilih masuk ke kamar sebelah, kamar kakakku. Dari sana aku mengambil bantal dan selimut. Meskipun aku merasa sebal jika dia begadang seperti ini, tapi aku tetap saja kasihan. Pasti tidak akan nyaman jika hanya tidur di sofa dengan bantal kecil dan tanpa selimut.

Aku berjalan menuruni tangga dengan bantal dan selimut tebal di tanganku. Jujur saja, aku agak kesulitan melihat jalan di depanku. Perlahan aku menuruni anak tangga. Hingga sampai di tengah aku merasa menginjak salah satu sisi selimut yang ternyata terlepas dari lipatannya dan menjuntai ke bawah. Aku mencoba menariknya. Namun yang terjadi justru aku kehilangan keseimbangan. Aku berusaha menggapai pegangan (?) tangga untuk ku jadikan pegangan, namun gagal. Tubuhku justru oleng. Lalu… kejadiannya begitu cepat. Aku berguling menuruni tangga. Mataku mulai mengabur hingga akhirnya menggelap. Sebelum aku benar – benar kehilangan kesadaran, sayup – sayup aku mendengar oppa meneriakkan namaku.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun ketika cahaya menyilaukan menerpa wajahku. Memaksa ku untuk membuka mata.

"Eeeuungh… akh. Aish."

Aku sedikit meregangkan tubuhku namun badanku justru terasa sakit. Sekujur tubuhku terasa ngilu. Aaa aku ingat, semalam aku terjatuh dari tangga. Ya Tuhan, kenapa rasanya sakit sekali.

"Kau sudah bangun, sayang? Bagaimana? Apa ada yang sakit?"

Eomma berjalan menghampiri ranjangku dan duduk di sisi kanan. Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan eomma di kamarku.

"Badanku rasanya pegal semua, eomma."

Ucapku manja. Begitulah jika aku sedang sakit atau sedang tidak enak badan. Aku akan menjelma menjadi gadis manja.

"Itu karena kau tidak hati – hati. Eomma lihat tidak ada luka serius. Hanya lebam di beberapa tempat saja. Tapi jika kau merasa sangat kesakitan kita bawa ke dokter saja, ya sayang."

"Ani eomma. Gwenchana."

"Kau yakin? Kalau begitu hari ini kau tidak usah masuk kerja dulu."

"Aku akan tetap pergi bekerja, eomma."

Eomma menatap ku penuh ragu. Aku mengerti naluri seorang ibu. Pasti eomma sangat mengkhawatirkan aku. Huhf. Mian, eomma.

"Aku sungguh baik – baik saja eomma."

Aku harus bisa meyakinkan eomma. Hari ini aku harus masuk kerja, ada banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan. Rasanya tidak lucu jika hari ini kena marah lagi. Maldo andwe.

"Aku ada banyak pekerjaan di kantor, eomma. Aku akan langsung meminta ijin pulang jika merasa sakit. Jadi aku mohon biarkan aku bekerja hari ini, eomma. Jeebaal."

Aku mengeluarkan jurus merayuku yang paling ampuh. Pasti berhasil.

"Baiklah, eomma anggap kau sudah berjanji pada eomma."

Yes. Dan rayuanku pasti dan akan selalu berhasil.

"Sekarang kau cuci muka setelah itu turun dan kita sarapan bersama. Appa dan oppa sudah menunggu di bawah. Apa kau perlu bantuan untuk ke kamar mandi?"

"Terimakasih, eomma."

Lalu eomma membantuku turun dari ranjang dan memapahku ke kamar mandi di ujung lorong di lantai dua.

Begini, jadi ada dua kamar mandi di rumahku. Satu di lantai bawah dekat dapur dan satu lagi di ujung lorong lantai dua. Jaraknya tak terlalu jauh dari kamarku, hanya beberapa meter saja.

"Sudah, eomma. Minie bisa sendiri di dalam. Eomma turun dulu saja dulu."

"Kau yakin? Tidak ingin eomma temani?"

"Tidak usah, eomma. Terimakasih."

"Baiklah. Eomma turun dulu. Jika kau butuh bantuan panggil eomma saja. Atau panggil appa biar appa menggendong Minie sampai di bawah."

"Ne, eomma."

Aku segera menutup pintu kamar mandi. Aku hanya masuk ke kamar mandi tapi eomma terlihat begitu cemas. Tapi aku pikir itu wajar karena kami pernah memiliki semacam traum terhadap kamar mandi. Apa lagi jika salah satu dari kami berada di dalam kamar mandi cukup lama. Maklum saja, appa meninggal ketika berada di kamar mandi. Jadi - tunggu dulu. Appa? Sepertinya tadi eomma menyebut appa. Dua kali. Apa aku salah dengar? Astaga, apa jatuh dari tangga membuat pendengaranku terganggu?

Perlahan aku menuruni anak tangga setelah selesai mencuci muka. Aku tak ingin kejadian semalam terulang lagi. Jika badanku sudah tak sakit lagi, aku akan menghajar Hae oppa habis – habisan.

Aku sudah sampai di bawah, namun langkahku terhenti saat aku akan menuju dapur yang menjadi satu dengan ruang makan. Tiba – tiba tubuhku kaku. Apa yang aku lihat ini benar?

"Ti – tidak mungkin."

Aku melihat sosok itu sedang becengkrama dengan ibu dan kakakku.

"Eoh, kau sudah bangun, nak?"

Bahkan dia mengajak ku bicara begitu menyadari keberadaanku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Hingga akhirnya tanpa sadar aku berlari menaiki anak tangga, memasuki kamar lalu menutup pintunya. Aku bahkan tidak peduli dengan rasa nyeri di sekujur tubuhku. Aku meringkuk di sudut ranjang. Aku masih tak percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat.

 _Appa_.

Yang kulihat sedang bercengkrama dengan ibu dan kakakku adalah ayahku. Tidak mungkin. Tuhan, situasi macam apa ini? Appa sudah pergi empat tahun yang lalu.

Aku panic. Aku takut. Aku terkejut. Secara tak sengaja aku melakukan kebiasaanku jika sedang dalam situasi seperti itu, menggigit kuku jariku. Mataku mengedar tak tentu menyusuri isi kamarku. Lalu dahiku mengerut ketika aku menyadari sesuatu. Ada yang aneh dengan kamarku. Ini tidak seperti kamarku, meskipun kamar ini masih tetap kental dengan nuansa pink. Aku turun dan mulai memperhatikan dengan seksama. Tata letak dan perabotan kamarku terasa aneh, namun juga tak asing untukku. Meja belajar? Eomma bahkan telah menyuruh orang untuk mengeluarkan meja itu. Ada perasaan rindu terhadap meja belajar itu. Aku mendekatinya dan mengamati apa – apa saja yang ada di sana. Masih ada buku – buku pelajaran ketika aku di sekolah menengah atas. Lalu manikku tertuju pada kalender meja. Mataku membulat seketika.

 **27 Januari 2012**

Apa?! Tidak mungkin. Ini tahun 2016. Aku yakin sekali. Tapi bagaimana bisa…

Aku berusaha mencari hal lain yang bisa meyakinkan diriku. Aku semakin tak mengerti dengan situasi yang ku alami. Biar ku ingat ulang, semalam aku terjatuh dari tangga, lalu aku pingsan. Tapi bagaimana bisa ketika aku terbangun aku ada di tahun 2012. Empat tahun yang lalu.

Tok tok tok

"Minie-ah, kau baik – baik saja, nak?"

 _Appa_

Ceklek

Pintu kamarku terbuka. Appa masuk ke kamarku, menatap ku penuh khawatir. Sedangkan aku masih berdiri kaku. Aku memperhatikan setiap inci tubuh ayahku.

"Apa ada yang sakit, sayang?"

Ini nyata. Appa bahkan bicara padaku. Aku tak bisa membendungnya lagi. Air mataku sudah lolos begitu saja.

"Appa~"

Aku langsung menghambur dalam pelukkan hangatnya.

"Ini benar appa, kan? Appa~"

"Iya, ini appa. Katakan jika ada yang sakit, sayang."

Ayah mengusap punggungku. Ayahku sangat khawatir.

"Minie rindu appa. Sangaaaat rindu."

Aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku. Tuhan, ini sungguh nyata. Aku bisa memeluk ayahku.

"Kita tidak saling berpisah. Kenapa kau berkata seolah kita terpisah begitu lama, eum?"

Aku diam saja. Aku lebih memilih memeluk ayah.

"Appa sudah memarahi oppamu. Lagipula kalian kan sudah besar. Sudah tidak pantas bermain kejar – kejaran di dalam rumah."

Eh? Bukannya aku jatuh dari tangga? Lalu kenapa appa memarahi oppa?

"Maksud appa? Bukankah aku jatuh dari tangga?"

"Iya, kau jatuh dari tangga karena kau berlari menuruninya. Kau dan oppamu berkejar – kejaran seperti anak kecil saja. Sekarang lihat akibatnya. Kau sampai jatuh dan terluka seperti ini."

Benarkah? Aku tak ingat pernah terjatuh dari tangga sebelumnya. Dan itu karena Donghae oppa? Aku akan benar – benar menghajarnya!

"Kau tak usah berangkat kerja dulu saja jika masih sakit."

Appa mengembalikanku dari lamunan.

"Aniya, appa. Aku sudah baik – baik saja. Aku akan tetap berangkat. Lagipula eomma sudah memberi ijin."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sekarang kau mandi saja dulu baru sarapan."

Setelah mengusak rambutku, ayah keluar dari kamarku.

Aku tidak langsung pergi mandi. Aku mendudukkan diri di tepi ranjang. Badanku rasanya lemas sekali. Kesadaranku masih ada di tengah – tengah. Antara percaya dan tidak.

Biar sedikit ku ceritakan. Ayah kami sudah tidak bekerja lagi. Ayah adalah pensiunan dari salah satu perusahaan swasta. Dulu ayah bekerja di perusahan yang bergerak di dunia perkapalan. Dulu, jika aku bertanya apa pekerjaan ayah, maka ayah akan menjawab,

"Appa bekerja di bengkel yang khusus memperbaiki dan merawat kapal."

Dan dulu beberapa kali ayah pernah mengajakku ke tempat kerjanya. Ada banyak kapal yang menepi dan siap untuk mendapat perawatan. Membuat ku merasa terkagum berada di antara kapal – kapal besar.

Namun ayah meninggal empat tahun lalu ketika sedang berada di kamar mandi. Serangan jantung. Itu sebabnya kami – aku, ibu dan oppa – merasa khawatir jika salah satu dari kami berada di kamar mandi terlalu lama. Semacam trauma.

.

.

.

Aku sudah rapi dengan pakaian kerjaku. Sebelumnya aku sempat terkejut ketika membuka lemari pakaianku. Pakaian – pakaian yang tertumpuk rapi di sana sudah tak pernah ku pakai lagi. Bahkan eomma sudah menyumbangkannya.

Aku duduk di depan meja riasku, memperhatikan wajahku di sana. Tak ada yang berubah, ku rasa. Tak banyak peralatan make up di sana. Jika mengingat sekarang adalah 2012 maka itu wajar karena saat itu aku belum terlalu mengenal pernak pernik perias wajah wanita.

Dengan make up seadanya, aku hanya memakai bedak dan lipbalm lalu menyemprotkan parfum beraroma manis ke tubuhku. Aku sudah selesai, siap berangkat.

Saat akan keluar kamar tanpa sengaja aku melihat pada kalender di meja belajarku. Aku masih tak percaya aku ada di tahun 2012. Berterimakasih pada kebiasan ku memberi tanda silang pada tanggal yang sudah lewat. Dan membuat ku sadar di sinilah aku sekarang berada.

"27 Januari 2012. Dua hari sebelum appa meninggal. Bukankah ini berarti aku mengulang waktu? Seperti keinginanku dalam buku harian."

Aku kembali mendekati meja rias dan membuka laci meja itu. Berniat mengambil buku harianku.

Tak ada. Jelas saja, itu karena buku itu aku dapat seminggu setelah meninggalnya appa. Jadi yang dikatakan wanita dalam mimpiku itu benar. Dia bilang akan membantuku mewujudkan apa yang aku tulis di buku harian. Mengulang waktu sebelum appa meninggal.

"Siapapun kau, aku sangat berterimakasih. Baiklah, Lee Sungmin, kau punya waktu dua hari untuk di habiskan bersama appa. Hwaiting!"

.

.

.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan 20 menit dengan bus, akhirnya aku sampai di tempat kerjaku. Sebuah kantor travel agent tempat ku bekerja sejak 4 tahun ah tidak karena ini tahun 2012 maka itu berarti sejak… 3 bulan yang lalu.

"Kau baru datang?"

"Eum."

Kim Ryeowook menyapa ku. Aku sedikit terkejut melihat gadis mungil itu. Ternyata dulu seorang Ryeowook terlihat begitu kekanakan. Dia menghias rambutnya dengan pita berukuran cukup besar di sisi kanan kepalanya. Dalam hati aku menertawakan penampilan kekanakan rekan kerjaku itu.

Wookie – begitu aku memanggil Ryeowook – adalah gadis periang dan sedikit… berisik. Jika berada di dekatnya, aku merasa seperti batrai yang baru terisi. Dia menyebarkan energy positif untuk sekitarnya.

"Harusnya kau membiarkan kami menghandle pekerjaanmu jika kau datang terlambat. Tapi bahkan kau tidak memberi kabar jika akan datang terlambat."

Aku kenal suara ini.

"Kibum-ah, mian."

Namanya Kim Kibum. Dia memang orang yang dingin. Setidaknya pada orang yang baru dia kenal. Termasuk aku, pada saat itu. Berbeda dengan Wookie, Kibum cenderung pendiam dan cuek. Tapi sebenarnya dia adalah orang yang hangat dan penuh perhatian.

Aku, Ryeowook, dan juga Kibum lahir di tahun yang sama. Walau begitu mereka berdua adalah seniorku. Dari kami bertiga, Kibum lah yang pertama bekerja di sini, diikuti Wookie 1 bulan setelahnya, lalu aku 3 bulan yang lalu.

Mengenai teguran dari Kibum, aku memang datang terlambat. Aku terlalu sibuk memikirkan kenapa aku berada di tahun 2012 ketika aku bangun dari tidurku. Hingga aku lupa jam kerja yang harus ku patuhi.

Kibum hanya melengos, kembali ke mejanya. Kembali ke tahun 2012, itu artinya aku juga harus mengulang setiap kejadian di dalamnya, bukan? Termasuk yang satu ini, menerima sikap dingin seorang Kim Kibum. Jika mengingat bagaimana kami bisa mulai dekat itu karena appa. Ya, setelah appa meninggal Kibum mulai melunak pada ku. Mungkin karena kami senasib. Kami sama – sama kehilangan salah satu orang tua kami. Kibum kehilangan ibunya ketika kelas 3 sekolah dasar.

.

.

.

"Eoh, bukankah itu Kyuhyun-ssi?"

Suara Ryeowook memecah keseriusan dalam ruangan kerja kami. Posisi meja Ryeowook yang berhadapan dengan jendela besar yang mengarah langsung ke luar membuatnya dengan mudah melihat lalu lalang di luar.

Apa dia baru saja menyebut nama Kyuhyun? Aku menggerakkan kursi berodaku mendekati Ryeowook, menggeser dudukku. Meja kerja kami memang bersebelahan, hanya saja formasi meja kerja di tempat ini yang berbentuk leter L, membuat kami – aku dan Wookie – memiliki 'pemandangan' yang berbeda.

"Kyuhyunie"

Aku berbisik lirih.

"Wah, dia tidak sendiri. Siapa perempuan itu?"

Aku menganga tak percaya. Aku melihat Kyuhyun menggandeng perempuan menyeberangi jalan, sepertinya menuju kemari. Mereka terlihat begitu mesra. Ada rasa sakit yang menjalar dalam hatiku melihat Kyuhyun bermesraan dengan wanita lain. Tidak, aku mengenal wanita itu.

"Mantan kekasihnya."

"Ne?!"

Reaksi Ryeowook membuat ku sadar dengan apa yang baru saja aku katakan. Harusnya kau bisa menjaga bicaramu, Lee Sungmin. Mereka memang sepasang mantan kekasih, tapi ingat, ini 2012 itu artinya mereka masih sepasang kekasih.

"Kau ini bicara apa, Lee Sungmin? Mana mungkin mereka hanya sekedar mantan kekasih jika semesra itu."

"A… itu.. maksudku – "

"Annyeonghaseyo."

Belum sempat aku memberi alibi pada Ryeowook, Kyuhyun sudah lebih dulu menyapa kami. Aku harus berterimakasih padamu, Cho Kyuhyun.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Kyuhyun-ssi. Mari silakan duduk."

Aku berusaha professional, mempersilakan tamuku duduk. Kyuhyun langsung menuju meja kerjaku dan duduk di kursi tamu depan mejaku. Wanita itu tentu saja mengikuti Kyuhyun karena tangan mereka bertautan seperti tak bisa lepas. Wanita itu juga ikut duduk di samping Kyuhyun. Bersikap biasalah, kau pasti bisa, Sungmin-ah.

"Jadi… ada yang bisa saya bantu, Kyuhyun-ssi?"

"Ne. Tapi sebelumnya saya ingin mengenalka seseorang terlebih dahulu."

 _'_ _Jika orang yang kau maksud adalah wanita itu, lebih baik tidak usah. Aku sudah kenal siapa dia.'_

Aku hanya bisa berteriak dalam hati sambil tetap mempertahankan ekspresi mukaku.

"Sungmin-ssi, kenalkan, dia adalah wanita spesialku. Seo Ju Hyun."

"Annyeonghaseyo, Sungmin-ssi. Seo Ju Hyun imnida."

"Ne, annyenghaseyo, Ju Hyun-ssi. Bangapsumnida."

"Saya juga senang akhirnya bisa bertemu langsung dengan Sungmin-ssi. Kyuhyun banyak bercerita tentang Sungmin-ssi, membuat ku penasaran ingin bertemu."

 _'_ _Apa maksud, Seo-ssi? Apa maksudmu adalah kau penasaran dengan wanita yang sedang berusaha menggoda kekasihmu, hah?'_

"Kyuhyun sepertinya lebih sering menghubungimu dari pada kekasihnya. Sepertinya Kyuhyun lebih membutuhkan dirimu dari pada aku, Sungmin-ssi. Kadang aku berpikir, siapa kekasihnya yang sebenarnya."

Wanita di hadapanku berusaha memperlihatkan wajah semenderita mungkin. Jika dia bertanya siapa pacar Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya, jawabannya tentu saja aku. Itu sebabnya Kyuhyun lebih membutuhkan aku dari pada dia. Huhf. Sepertinya sedang ada yang berusaha mengungkapkan kecemburuannya. Aku harus tetap tenang. Aku ingat dulu wanita ini pernah bersikap kekanakan seperti ini. Dan sekarang aku mengulangnya lagi.

"A… keuge.. Ju Hyun-ssi, itu hanya profesionalitas kerja saja. Ju Hyun-ssi tak perlu khawatir."

"Benarkah? Syukurlah kalau begitu. Lagipula saya tidak sungguh – sungguh dengan perkataan saya. Kenapa Sungmin-ssi jadi serius begini. Hahahahaaa."

 _'_ _Wanita ini benar – benar! Kekanakan!'_

"Tapi walau begitu saya harus tetap berterimakasih pada Sungmin-ssi. Namja ini memang benar – benar sibuk hingga sangat sedikit waktu yang dia berikan untuk saya. Bersyukur ada Sungmin-ssi yang bisa membantu kami mencuri waktu untuk bertemu. Kamsahamnida, Sungmin-ssi."

Apa?! Jadi selama ini alasan Kyuhyun sering merubah jadwal penerbangannya hanya untuk bertemu dengan wanita ini?! Dia bahkan tega mengganggu waktu istirahatku hanya untuk ini?! Kurang ajar kau, Cho Kyuhyun! Aku sedikit melirik Kyuhyun yang sedang tersenyum salah tingkah. Aish! Aku ingin sekali memukulnya! Aku harus segera menyelesaikan ini. Jika aku melihat mereka terlalu lama bisa – bisa aku semakin terbawa emosi. Ya.. meskipun aku pernah mengalami ini tapi sekarang posisinya sudah berbeda. Aarrgh.

"Sudahlah, sayang. Jangan bahas itu dulu."

Kyuhyun nampak menasihati Ju Hyun. Sepertinya dia malu aibnya dibongkar begitu saja. Sedangkan wanita itu hanya tersenyum tak berdosa.

"Jadi Sungmin-ssi, kami ingin meminta bantuanmu. Begini, kami ingin merayakan valentine di Paris. Jadi bisakah kau menyusun private tour untuk kami?"

Ya Tuhan, apa lagi ini? Setelah melihat kekasihmu bermesraan dengan mantan kekasihnya, sekarang kau diminta untuk menyusun tour untuk mereka. Private tour. Yang artinya hanya ada mereka berdua. Apa kau sanggup, Lee Sungmin? Bayangkan betapa menyenangkannya liburan mereka. Apa kau sanggup?! Jangan tanyakan bagaimana perasaanku sekarang. Aku bisa saja menyusun private tour untuk mereka. Bukan di Paris seperti permintaan mereka, tapi di tengah alam liar Afrika, atau mengarungi Sungai Amazon. Aaarrggg rasanya aku ingin melewati bagian ini saja. T_T

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

T B C

.

.

.

 **Halloooo**

 **Saya bawa cerita baru lagi. Ini short chap kok, two shot (semoga)**

 **Curhat dikit ya. Cerita ini adalah bentuk pelampiasan rindu saya pada sosok seorang ayah. Dalam cerita ini Sungmin adalah representasi dari diri saya. Jadi bisa dibilang 50% cerita ini adalah curahan hati saya.**

 **Maaf kalo ceritanya ngaco, karena memang seperti itu yang ada dalam kepala saya.**

 **Karena hampir separuh cerita ini adalah isi hati saya, semoga ga ada yang bilang cerita ini mirip, bahkan sama persis dengan cerita lain. Jika pun ada... wah hebat, kita punya uneg uneg yang sama heheheee**

 **Terimakasih yang sudah mampir, boleh ninggalin jejak di kotak review.**

 **Sekian.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hai haaiii

Apa kabar nich temen temen ffn?

Ada yang masih inget sama cerita ini?

Ada yang masih inget akun ini ga?

Ada yang kangen aku ga nich?

*oops sorry self confidence nya ketinggian nich :D

Akhirnya setelah sekian taun aku bisa buka lagi akun ini. Ngeri sendiri pas liat kapan terakhir kali aku ngerusuh di ffn XD

Sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf karna udah menelantarkan cerita cerita ku. Maaf karna buat temen temen nunggu lama banget. A lot of things happened dan buat aku berenti nulis. Ditambah aku ga bisa akses ffn karna ternyata provider yang aku pake ngeblok situs ffn, jadi ya aku pikir "berenti dulu aja". Sampai akhirnya aku nemu lapak baru muehehehee.

And here i am. Aku update bukan buat nerusin ceritaku. Maaf.

Aku update buat pamitan sekalian promosi heheheheee.

Akun ini udah ga aku isi lagi. Akhirnya aku memutuskan mulai nulis lagi di lapak baru. Pasti udah pada tau kan ya... Iya, aku pindah ke wattpad. Silakan kunjungi rumah baru aku, masih dengan nama yang sama, **KeroroKero**. Lapak nya masih sepi ya, belum ada banyak ceritanya.

Rencana aku mau mindahin cerita cerita ku sama nerusin yang belum kelar. Jadi belum ada cerita baru ya... Juga ada kemungkinan aku nambah couple di lapak aku.

Udah gitu aja. Makasi udah sempet kasih dukungan buat cerita cerita ku. Yang berkenan silakan mampir ke rumah baru aku.

Thankyu sooooo much

Salam, Keroro


End file.
